


Middle Magix

by TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Winx Club
Genre: Avalon and Palladium, Legolas is in shock, M/M, Palladium has a secret, i don't know how to tag well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin/pseuds/TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin
Summary: All in the tags. Really though? Nah. Darkar wanted to add in one last screw you and did so by opening a portal that was supposed to bring a monster to Magix that would wreak havoc but it just brought the Fellowship of the Ring over and now everyone is all caterwonky.





	Middle Magix

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first real fanfiction (that's being posted) and its a crossover no less! So please be gentle with me, leave constructive criticism and don't hate. Or I will drop kick you out the door! Anyway, please enjoy and hit that kudos button!

It was a nice, sunny day in Magix at the Alfea school for fairies. But the people inside were anything but sunny, they were all exhausted after the fiasco that was Darkar teaming up with the Trix, however, no one was more down in the dumps than a certain elven teacher. Professor Palladium was stood in his bathroom, in the shower, just letting the hot water hit his body as he stood numbly. The Potionology teacher was still depressed from finding out that the man he had fallen in love with was no more than a clone of the real person. An imposter.

Palladium had fallen head over heels for the Magi-philosophy teacher the day they had gone to the forest to gather flowers and Avalon...had almost died...but that wasn't the point. He liked his wit and charm, and his gentle mannerisms but strength when it was needed. The elf saw himself as weak and pathetic. He had been used and thrown away...his heart was shattered. Into a million pieces that he didn't think could ever be mended again. There wasn't a potion for that sort of thing.

Just then, there was a knock at the bedroom door and Palladium turned the water off, getting out and pulling on a bathrobe as he walked almost emotionlessly out of the bathroom and to the door, opening it.

"Yes?" He paused when he saw it was Avalon. The _real _Avalon. Not the fraud who had crushed Palladiums heart after drawing it into his trap. He felt himself grow weak in the knees as he felt his heart constricting in pain with the reminder that this was the real Avalon, the one who would never fall for someone like him. A weak elf who had betrayed his school. 

Avalon stood there looking down at him with a look of slight guilt on his face. "My apologies, I didn't realise you were taking a bath..." He said, obviously having expected the elf to be fully dressed or not in at the moment. It was still day time so it was reasonable to expect the lithe elf to have been teaching a class. However, Palladium didn't have classes on Fridays so it worked out for him in that he had a day alone to himself.

"It's alright." Palladium said, a red blush creeping onto his cheeks despite him telling himself this was not the same Avalon. "It was actually a shower, not a bath, and I was finished anyway. Is there something you needed?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest subconsciously as he looked up at the taller male. His heart pounded in his chest and he was almost certain that the cloud spirit could hear every beat. 

"Fantastic. I had a question to ask you but I figure it can wait until you are dressed..." Avalon had a faint blush on his cheeks as well but he didn't let that hinder him. "I'll come back later." And with that, he walked off, leaving the elf looking confused as he shut the door and dressed in his typical outfit. After he had dried his hair, the man walked out of his room and down the hall, paying no mind to where he was going until he heard a scream coming from one of the students and ran over to where he saw several students including the Winx gathered in the courtyard. 

There, fifty feet in the air was an ominous, swirling red portal. The Winx were tense, ready to transform and fight if it came to that but for the moment they were watching closely as nine people began falling out of the portal and Palladium cast a cushioning charm on the ground below them, watching as they landed seemingly unharmed. He sighed in relief as he ran over along with several teachers. 

The people all stood up. There was a man dressed in royal armour and wearing a crown on his head, four small men with large hairy feet, a man in travel garments, a dwarf with a red beard, and an old man with a long white beard. The last person, however, caused Palladium to stop short. He was tall, an elf, with blonde hair and blue eyes and he was very familiar with the elf in front of him. 

"Brother?"


End file.
